


Throw Away the Key

by nevercomestheday



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotions, Jail, M/M, Making Out, Prom, Prompt Fic, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, toothpick bitchslap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Vic and Eddie make plans for prom night, but Vic gets himself arrested, and Eddie decides to salvage their night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Away the Key

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the fabulous resernoirdogs on tumblr for the great idea! <3  
> These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Quentin Tarantino.  
> Enjoy!

Eddie and Vic sit against the back wall of the high school, the afternoon sun finally moving behind the building. Vic fumbles with his lighter and drops it at Eddie's feet.

"Prom's tomorrow," Eddie says as he lights his cigarette, leaning in so Vic can light his.

"Yep." He takes a long drag and looks off into the parking lot.

"You got any plans?" Eddie asks, trying to find where Vic is looking.

"Nope."

"Me neither."

Vic just nods once, and Eddie, realizing his hints are going right over Vic's head, nudges him with his elbow.

"Wanna go to the drive-in?" Eddie suggests, trying very hard to sound flat and uncaring.

"What, and hold hands through a scary movie?" Vic still doesn't look at Eddie.

"No, motherfucker, to watch a movie and fuck in my backseat," Eddie finally spits out. Sometimes, you just have to be blunt with Vic.

A chuckle, and Vic's head falls back to the brick wall. "Sure, why not?"

Eddie smiles and turns to look at Vic. He's got a quarter of his cigarette left and his hand is already reaching into his pocket for another.

"What?" Vic asks when he notices Eddie staring.

"Nothin'." He leans in and kisses Vic hard.

Vic responds in kind, sliding his tongue sloppily against Eddie's. He reaches up to put a hand in Eddie's hair, but is cut off by a yelp.

"Dammit, Vic, put your fuckin' cigarette out first! I've got so many fuckin' burns from you!" Eddie screeches.

The laughter that comes from Vic just makes him frown harder.

 

\---

 

Eddie's just about to leave to pick Vic up when he gets a phone call.

"Daddy, I've got it," he calls down the hallway as he takes the receiver. "Hello?"

A recording on the other end informs him the call is from the police station, and _oh shit, this can't be good._

"Hey, Eddie," Vic says nonchalantly.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Eddie runs an anxious hand through his hair. "What happened?"

"These fuckin' cops pulled me in for takin' a piss behind the Big Kahuna."

Eddie wants to laugh, but instead puts on his I Told You So hat and tries to keep his cool.

"Seriously? Man, I told you not to pull that shit anymore or they'll pull you in. Come on, we had plans tonight…" The disappointment in his voice is a lot more obvious than he intended.

"Hey, we can just fuck tomorrow when they let me out," Vic chuckles.

"Vic! Shut the fuck up! They monitor these calls!" he whispers fiercely.

Vic just laughs harder into the phone. How is he so calm?

"Look, I'll fix this, okay?" Eddie says, trying to regain his composure. "I'll fix it."

"I don't doubt that."

Before Eddie can respond, their time is up, and some officer on the other end barks something at Vic and hangs up the phone.

 

Vic is in jail for the night.

Eddie wants to spend the night with Vic.

So, without a second thought, Eddie moves into the kitchen and snags a bottle of whiskey from the liquor cabinet and walks out the door.

He waits until he gets out into town before he opens it up and starts drinking. It'll only be a minute or two before a cop shows up and busts him, he thinks, but a half hour goes by and so does half the bottle.

Finally, through his fuzzy vision, Eddie sees a very angry cop approach him.

"Go ahead and arrest me, motherfucker," and here come the cuffs.

 

His head is swimming and the room is spinning, but when the cop pushes him into the little holding cell and tells him to sleep it off, Vic's low laughter pulls Eddie right back into reality.

"What happened to fixing this, Nice Guy?" Vic walks over to steady him.

"I told you I'd fuckin' fix it, and I did. Now we're together on prom night." Eddie moves to sit on the little bench against the wall and nearly falls to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, careful. How much did you drink?"

"I don't even fuckin' know!" Eddie giggles. "Kiss me, stupid." He leans close to Vic and closes his eyes.

"You really are drunk. Where's nervous Eddie? The one who got all squirrely on the phone?" Vic waits for Eddie to respond or open his eyes, but he doesn't. He quickly looks over Eddie's shoulder to see if the officer on duty is around, but the office by the holding cell is empty, so he leans in for a kiss.

Vic's never kissed a drunk Eddie while sober. He's kissed a sober Eddie while drunk, and a drunk Eddie while also drunk, but this is new, and for the first time, he realizes just how needy Eddie gets when he drinks.

He's all tongue and hands, pulling and grabbing and never getting close enough. He's practically in Vic's lap by the time they break for air.

"I fuckin' love you, man," Eddie pants into Vic's ear.

He'd definitely never say that sober. Emotions of that caliber were usually reserved for late nights of binge-drinking and that one time they smoked some really good pot.

It takes Vic a second to figure out how to respond. It's too long for Eddie.

"Did you hear me, motherfucker?" he slurs. "I love you."

Vic's not the introspective type, but this gets him thinking. They're sitting in a holding cell on prom night. Eddie went out and got himself arrested just to spend tonight with him.

That must mean something, though Vic isn't entirely sure what.

He does know, however, that even though they're locked up for the night, and even though he's sure Joseph will kick both his ass and Eddie's when he finds out what happened, strangely enough, he's perfectly content.

In fact, this is a lot better than going to the prom.

So he looks at Eddie, who's wearing a love-drunk smile and lidded eyes, and kisses him again.

"Love you too," he whispers against Eddie's lips. 


End file.
